Renacer
by Darrinia
Summary: Brittany, Blaine y Sam necesitan cambiar de rumbo sus vidas y lo harán juntos, como amigos que son...
1. Brittany

**N/A:** Este es un mini-fic que será de 5 capítulos cortitos. Por si no lo sabéis, en el mes de febrero es el cumpleaños de mis tres favoritos (Heather, Chord y Darren). Por eso cada día de su cumpleaños voy a subir un capítulo dedicado a ellos y luego subiré dos capítulos para darle final a la historia...

No habrá Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, Samchel, Blam, Bram... Al menos, no como parejas...

Felicidades a Heather Morris...

* * *

_**BRITTANY (I'M SLAVE 4 U)**_

Estoy cansada de todo. Tengo dieciocho años y tengo una mente privilegiada. Por eso me fui al MIT para desarrollar todo mi potencial. Sin embargo, no soy feliz allí. Me han tenido intentando descifrar los grandes enigmas matemáticos cuando lo que yo quiero es bailar. Siempre me molestó que me consideraran estúpida pero tampoco me gusta que me consideren tan inteligente.

Hace unos días presenté mi estudio sobre la homosexualidad de los tiburones, pero no me creyeron. Se rieron de mí porque decían que los delfines no son tiburones gays. Eso es homofobia y me ofendió porque yo soy bisexual. ¿No lo entienden? Dios los hizo así y Dios no comete errores...

También se burlaron de mi ensayo sobre los infartos. No consideran que los ataques al corazón se produzcan por amar demasiado... ¿En qué están pensando? Cuando alguien ama mucho, su corazón se cansa de tanto esfuerzo y acaba parándose... ¡Es lógica!

Luego está Santana... Aun no la he olvidado pero no quiero volver con ella. Me dejó y sufrí mucho, no ha hecho nada porque volviéramos juntas... Al menos, no hizo nada hasta que se enteró de que estaba con Sam. Jamás la entendí, ella me dejó para que pudiéramos ser libres pero cuando decidí hacer mi vida, ella vino para intentar volver conmigo. Ahora tiene novia y yo respetaré eso. Siempre será mi mejor amiga, pero las personas cambian y las situaciones también.

Así que yo ahora me pregunto... ¿Qué haré con mi vida? No lo sé, sólo sé que quiero bailar. No tengo lugar al que ir, he perdido mi hogar. No puedo quedarme en Lima, eso sería estancarme en un pasado que no volverá. Mucho menos si tenemos en cuenta que ninguno de mis amigos va a estar aquí y que el único futuro que me esperaría sería ascender a jefa de camareras de algún bar o restaurante.

Enciendo el reproductor y comienzo a cantar, necesito sentirme viva.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen. _

_*Sé que puedo ser joven, pero tengo sentimientos.  
Y tengo que hacer lo que me apetece hacer.  
Así que déjame ir y sólo escucha.*_

Nunca había sentido esas palabras tan ciertas. Soy joven pero sé que es lo que quiero hacer. Mis pies comienzan a moverse como si por fin se sintieran libres. Esta es mi canción, esa que me mostró que podía brillar por mí misma, que no tenía que esconderme detrás de mis compañeros para bailar, que podía ponerme al frente y liderar una canción. Britney siempre me ha ayudado en los malos momentos y ahora necesito recuperar ese sentimiento más que nunca.

Cause dancing's what I love.

*Porque bailar es lo que amo*

Bailar me hace recordar que puedo ser lo que yo quiera. Puedo ser dulce, adorable, sexy, fuerte, divertida, sentimental... Porque todo eso me lo da la música. Han sido sólo unos meses, pero siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que bailé así, que me sentí así.

Recuerdo cada paso como si lo hiciera todos los días, pero es que mi mente privilegiada no sólo sirve para los números. Pie derecho, mano izquierda, mueve las caderas, gira la cabeza...

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_*Realmente quiero bailar esta noche contigo*_

La canción sigue y no quiero ni puedo parar. Soy yo, somos el escenario y yo. Mi voz suena firme y alegre, mis pies y mis manos saben muy bien que deben hacer. Ya no hay dudas ni inseguridades, no tengo que pensarlo, sale solo, natural.

La canción acaba y yo me siento mejor, más viva. Es lo que necesitaba para tomar mi decisión. No volveré al MIT. No pienso volver a vivir siendo lo que los demás quieren que sea.

Escucho unos aplausos y veo a Blaine y Sam en el pasillo de las gradas del auditorio. Ambos me sonríen mientras me vitorean. Parece que les ha gustado, lo que me anima aun más.

– Has estado fabulosa. – El unicornio comenta. – Siempre es un placer verte bailar.

– Cierto, ha sido como... Wow. It's Brittany, Bitch. – Mi ex gesticuló con sus manos. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea reír.

– Necesitaba ésto, no soy feliz en la Universidad... ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero ser yo!


	2. Blaine

**N/A:** Seguimos con los cumpleaños. Felicidades a Darren Criss...

* * *

**_BLAINE_**

Acabo de romper con Kurt. Sé que muchos pensarán que estoy loco porque hace apenas dos meses le pedí que se casara conmigo. Sin embargo, ya no me siento igual. Durante estos días he estado pensando mucho en mi pasado y mi futuro y me he dado cuenta de algo. Mis sueños, mis deseos cambiaron cuando empecé con Kurt. Broadway siempre me ha gustado, eso está claro pero... ¿Cuándo ha sido mi mayor sueño? Nunca he cantado muchas canciones de teatro musical. He sido más de Pink, Katy Perry o Maroon 5. No sé si realmente quiero estar en Broadway o quiero estar en un escenario con mis propias canciones.

Estuve mucho tiempo deseando volver con Kurt pero algo ha cambiado. Él ya no es el chico del que me enamoré y estoy seguro que yo tampoco soy el que lo enamoró. Nos distanciamos y ahora estamos en diferentes lugares, no sólo físicamente hablando. Creo que somos incompatibles o, al menos, tengo la sensación de que sólo yo era el que se esforzaba en esa relación. Necesito a alguien que esté tan metido en la relación como yo. No puedo pretender que no me importa la frialdad e indiferencia que había justo antes de nuestro regreso o la distancia con la que nos hemos tratado desde que nos comprometimos. ¿Estoy loco por querer a alguien que me demuestre su amor?

He trabajado tan duro para ser el novio de Kurt que ahora sólo soy eso. Iría a Nueva York a integrarme con sus amigos, a vivir en su apartamento... Eso sería difícil. Necesito encontrarme a mí mismo, sin presiones. Y he aquí mi primer problema... ¿Realmente es Nueva York la ciudad a la que quiero ir o sólo voy porque allí está Kurt? Siempre supe que él quería ir ahí y eso me hace preguntarme si me forcé a mí mismo para creer que esa es mi ciudad o realmente me gusta.

No sé con quién hablar de ésto y necesito desahogarme. No es que no tenga amigos, una vez Kurt se fue a Nueva York pude relacionarme con otras personas y descubrí en Tina y Sam dos amigos a los que quiero, pero tengo miedo de perderlos también. Abandoné a mis amigos de Dalton por Kurt y temo hacer lo mismo con las dos personas que más cariño me han mostrado en el McKinley. Quiero seguir pudiendo contar con ellos, aunque sea hablando por teléfono si es que no vamos a la misma ciudad.

Tengo tantas cosas en las que pensar y tan poco tiempo para ello... Necesito que alguien detenga el reloj. Necesito aclararme y tomar las decisiones.

– Blaine. – Escucho que alguien me llama a mi espalda pero no necesito volverme para saber quién es. Simplemente sonrío y me vuelvo porque estar con él es lo que necesito para calmarme.

– ¡Ey Sam! ¿Qué tal?

– Con muchas cosas en la cabeza... Me he enterado de que has dejado a Kurt... ¿Por qué? – Mi amigo parece sorprendido y preocupado.

– Quiero estar sólo un tiempo, necesito encontrarme a mí mismo.

– Pero... – Sam se detiene al escuchar una melodía. Nos acercamos al auditorio y pronto reconozco la canción, es I'm Slave 4 U de Britney Spears. Creo que sé quién es la que está ensayando.

Los dos entramos en el auditorio y vemos a Brittany bailar. Tiene magia, como siempre ha tenido. Está muy concentrada, bailando y cantando, dejándose el corazón en ese escenario. Algo me dice que no es un simple ensayo, que realmente esas manos y esos pies están buscando algo más que bailar. Tal vez se sienta tan atrapada como yo, aunque realmente ella no está con Santana... Tal vez tenga problemas en la universidad, no sé. Sólo sé que percibo que algo no está bien.

La canción acaba y Sam y yo aplaudimos con fuerza mientras sonreímos hacia el escenario. Puedo notar que ella se siente mejor al descubrir que nos ha gustado.

– Has estado fabulosa. Siempre es un placer verte bailar. – Decido hacerla ver que me encanta como ha estado, creo que lo necesita.

– Cierto, ha sido como... Wow. It's Brittany, Bitch. – Mi amigo gesticuló con sus manos. Es un gesto tan Sam que me hace reír.

– Necesitaba ésto, no soy feliz en la Universidad... ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero ser yo! – Ella exclama, feliz otra vez.

– Vaya, parece que es el día de los cambios. Yo también quiero volver a ser yo y por eso he dejado a Kurt...


	3. Sam

**N/A:** Felicidades a Chord Overstreet... Los tres ya han cumplido añitos este año y a mí sólo me falta un capítulo para terminar este fic... No sé cuando lo subiré, depende también de vosotros (tengo la sensación de que NADIE lee esto)... Anyway, aquí lo tenéis...

* * *

_**SAM**_

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida? Durante los últimos tres años me he dedicado a ser "novio de" en vez de Sam Evans. Me he enamorado y desenamorado más veces en ese tiempo más veces que la mayoría de personas en toda su vida. Creo que ya no sé estar solo, sin estar con una chica o intentar seducirla.

Pero hay una duda que me duele aun más. ¿Realmente estuve enamorado de todas ellas? ¿Tanto pueden cambiar mis sentimientos de un momento a otro? Pienso en todas, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Penny... ¡Incluso besé a Tina! Aunque eso no fue una relación. Estábamos solos, cosa que no entiendo porque sólo nos colamos en el McKinley ella, Blaine y yo...

Otra cosa que me preocupa es como han sido mis relaciones. Le di un anillo de promesa a Quinn y me casé con Brittany. Vale, la boda con Britt fue falsa y porque pensábamos que se acababa el mundo pero aun así. Tengo miedo de que cuando vuelva a enamorarme vuelva a espantarla con mis prisas. Porque seamos sinceros, todas me han dejado. ¿Tan mal novio soy?

Creo que tengo que empezar a pensar en mí, aunque suene egoísta. La próxima tiene que ser la definitiva, aunque me cueste años encontrarla.

Por si este problema fuera poco, estoy confundido en cuanto a mis opciones de futuro. Tener una carrera de modelo parece ser lo que más encaja conmigo pero siento que me estoy centrando demasiado en ir a Nueva York sin saber exactamente qué voy a hacer. Al final, voy allí porque allí es donde van todos... ¿No hay más ciudades en Estados Unidos?

Además, también tengo que preocuparme por mi mejor amigo. Ha encontrado a su alma gemela y la ha dejado. No sé que pasa por su cabeza (espero que no sea porque sigue sintiendo algo por mí, lo quiero mucho pero no de ese modo).

¿Por qué todo está tan mal? ¿No puedo tener algo de tranquilidad? ¿No ha sido suficiente esfuerzo el graduarme siendo disléxico? A Ryder lo han ayudado pero a mí no... No es que me queje, tal vez mis padres no pudieron pagarme la ayuda...

Veo un chico en el fondo del pasillo y precisamente es la persona con la que quería hablar. Él es mi mejor amigo y nadie mejor que él para escucharme y aconsejarme... Y resolver la duda que tengo sobre su vida.

– Blaine.

Él se vuelve al escucharme y puedo ver que sonríe. Me gustaría saber algo antes de que se convierta en mi confidente.

– ¡Ey Sam! ¿Qué tal?

– Con muchas cosas en la cabeza... Me he enterado de que has dejado a Kurt... ¿Por qué?

– Quiero estar sólo un tiempo, necesito encontrarme a mí mismo. – No sé por qué pero creo que él también tiene un problema similar al mío.

– Pero...

Iba a hablar pero ya no tiene ningún sentido porque escucho música de algún lugar. Caminamos hasta al auditorio y descubro que es I'm Slave 4 U de Britney Spears. ¿Acaso Mr Schue a vuelto a poner una tarea sobre Britney? ¿Por qué el no lo sabe?

Entramos al auditorio y veo que en el escenario está Britt. Siempre ha sido una gran bailarina y transmite mucho. En este momento me hace sentir comprendido porque transmite esos sentimientos que yo también tengo. Me siento identificado y si no fuera una canción de chicas me uniría con ella en el baile. Sin embargo, no he llegado a descubrir mi lado gay todavía. Nunca se sabe.

La canción acaba y Blaine aplaude, por lo que me uno a él de inmediato. Britt nos sonríe con cariño desde el escenario.

– Has estado fabulosa. Siempre es un placer verte bailar. – Mi mejor amigo comenta.

– Cierto, ha sido como... Wow. It's Brittany, Bitch. – No dudo en añadir.

– Necesitaba ésto, no soy feliz en la Universidad... ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero ser yo! – Parece que le ha consolado bailar.

– Vaya, parece que es el día de los cambios. Yo también quiero volver a ser yo y por eso he dejado a Kurt... – Blaine aclara.

– Ya somos tres. Yo también quiero cambiar. Quiero dejar de ir de chica en chica. Quiero encontrar al amor de mi vida...


	4. BRITTANY 20

**N/A:** Siento el retraso con esta historia pero prometo que voy a terminarla... Coincidiendo con sus cumpleaños de nuevo! Hoy es el cumpleaños de la maravillosa y hermosa Heather y voy a celebrarlo de la mejor manera que sé, escribiendo un capítulo para Brittany. Espero que os guste!

* * *

_**BRITTANY 2.0**_

No me puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde que decidí cambiar mi vida... ¡Y vaya si ha cambiado! Sam, Blaine y yo decidimos irnos solos a un lago durante unas semanas para poder pensar. Allí decidí que quería vivir en Los Angeles. Había encontrado una academia de baile para la que no necesitaba buenas notas en el instituto, por lo que me aceptaron muy pronto. Además, me están enseñando otras cosas, como actuar.

Puedo decir que he encontrado mi camino... Sólo tuve que dejar marchar mi pasado. Santana y yo no hemos hablado desde hace tres meses, cuando vino a California porque se enteró de que estoy saliendo con Jane. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, entiende mis locuras y no se aprovecha de mí, como lo hizo Santana cuando convenció a Rory y entre los dos me mintieron para que fuera con las Troubletones aun cuando quería quedarme en New Directions o cuando saboteó mi relación con Artie haciendo que le fuera infiel, provocando nuestra ruptura. Entonces no lo vi, pero la terapia que hice con Sam y Blaine en el lago me ayudó a entender muchas cosas.

Jane no ha hecho nada para dañarme... De echo, ella siempre respeta mis decisiones y se ha integrado a mi grupo de amigos... Por eso las dos estamos sentadas en la mesa más cercana al escenario de uno de los Pubs con música en directo más importantes de Los Angeles. En unos minutos, sobre ese escenario, estará Blaine, que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Es genial como mi pequeño unicornio ha crecido y se ha hecho más fuerte.

Mi novia mira hacia la entrada y me vuelvo. No tardo en decepcionarme, el novio de Blaine no ha llegado todavía. Me siento un poco triste, sé lo importante que es este día... Además, celebramos que voy a participar en un programa de televisión. Hice un casting y me han elegido para un concurso en el que un bailarín enseña a un famoso bailes de salón. Todavía no sé con quién me tocará, pero es casi como el trabajo de mis sueños. Espero que todo salga bien, como Jane no para de decirme.

¡Qué despiste! No os he dicho como es... Bueno, pues ella es... Hermosa. Tiene unos ojos verdes y grandes que te dejan sin respiración... Al menos a mí. Es más alta que yo, cosa que es sorprendente... Yo creo que no soy baja... Soy mucho más alta que Rachel... Y su sonrisa es perfecta. Pero, lo más importante, es que me quiere y me cuida.

La conocí en un casting, ella también es bailarina. Nos hicimos amigas y luego me pidió que saliéramos en una cita. La verdad es que somos muy felices juntas y compartimos muchos gustos, además de la danza.

A veces extraño a todos los miembros de New Directions que no viven en Los Angeles, que son la mayoría, ya que Mercedes se marchó a Nueva York porque allí era donde estaban sus amigos... No sé que seremos nosotros en ese caso. Pero no me dejo entristecer, los que realmente nos aprecian siguen hablando con nosotros.

Y hablo en plural porque hemos formado una pequeña familia aquí, Jane y yo junto a Blaine y su novio... ¡Y Cooper! Que durante todo el año ha estado incorporándose al grupo y que acaba de entrar por la puerta. El que debería haber llegado ya es el novio de Blaine porque el concierto va a empezar, él ya está en el escenario. Vuelvo a mirar a la puerta pero no está allí.

Escucho la guitarra que anuncia el comienzo del concierto y miro el escenario. Veo a Blaine sonriéndome mientras sigue afinando la guitarra. Sé que se ha dado cuenta de que él no está, pero sonríe tranquilo y me guiña el ojo. ¿Sabe por qué no está? Bueno, no lo noto dolido por lo que no me preocupo mucho. Jane me extiende su teléfono móvil para que vea un mensaje que ha recibido. Leo el nombre del novio de Blaine.

"**Voy tarde, un cliente muy importante me ha entretenido, mucho que celebrar. Luego os cuento."**

Suspiro aliviada, no quiero que nuestra familia se rompa por un problema así. Ya tuvimos mucho de ese drama en el McKinley. Pero ya no somos esos jóvenes inseguros. Sabemos lo que queremos y luchamos por eso... Y esta parte de nuestra vida es sólo el principio.


	5. BLAINE 20

_**BLAINE 2.0**_

¿Ya ha pasado un año de mi ruptura con Kurt? Bueno, es algo sorprendente... Pero debo reconocer que mi vida ha cambiado y ha sido para bien. Decidí venir a Los Angeles para no cerrarme puertas. Broadway está bien pero puedo ser cantante y/o actor, ¿no? Hay tantas oportunidades aquí que quería intentarlo... Y ahora me encuentro preparándome para un concierto. ¡Mi primer concierto!

Después de las maravillosas vacaciones con Britt y Sam en el lago, los tres nos sentamos en una mesa con nuestra decisión sobre nuestro futuro escrita en un papel. Como buenos caballeros, dejamos que la señorita fuera la primera en desvelar su destino. ¡Los Angeles!

Saber que no vendría sólo aquí era un gran alivio... Bueno, sí, Cooper vive aquí y cada vez se integra más en mi círculo de amigos (que consiste en mi novio, Brittany y su novia).

Mudarnos aquí fue un caos, debo reconocerlo. No sé como es que todavía tenía mi plaza en la UCLA pero tuve que darme prisa porque casi se pasa la fecha límite. Después tuvimos que encontrar un apartamento en el que vivir, el material necesario para mis clases... Fueron dos semanas en las que apenas tenía tiempo para mí, pero me sirvieron para llenarme de energía (aunque creo que eso no tiene ningún sentido).

Después de mi primer día de clase, recibí la llamada de Kurt. Me sorprendió porque pensé que él no querría saber nada después de haber roto el compromiso. Me dijo que me había buscado por NYADA pero que no me había encontrado y que nadie había podido decirle donde encontrarme. Los gritos posteriores a que le dijera que estaba en California fueron increíbles. Creo que nunca había visto a Kurt tan fuera de sí. Desde ese día no he vuelto a hablar con él y estoy muy tranquilo.

Un mensaje, tal vez sea... No, es Coop. No es que esté decepcionado, es mi hermano, es sólo que esperaba otra cosa...

"**Ardillita, no sé si llegaré a tiempo o habrás empezado ya, pero estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Culpa del trabajo."**

Cooper siempre llamando la atención. Tiene que hacer una entrada triunfal o no es él... ¡Aunque sea MI día! ¡Ah!

Como iba diciendo antes de que Cooper me interrumpiera, no he vuelto a hablar con Kurt y soy feliz. Las cosas estaban tensas y lo mejor era acabar con algo que se había convertido en tóxico... Y debo decir que si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría podido estar con mi alma gemela. Él es tan perfecto... Sí, estoy hasta los huesos pero es que lo nuestro es único...

¡Otro mensaje! Esta vez sí es él...

"**Un cliente me ha entretenido y llegaré un poco tarde. Tengo una gran noticia. Hoy es un gran día para los dos. Prometo que tendremos mucho sexo de celebración (el segundo mejor). Te amo"**

Será mejor que le conteste...

"_Estoy deseando saber qué noticia tienes y tener el sexo de celebración. Yo te amo más."_

"**Imposible, yo te amo más ;)"**

"_No, yo te amo más"_

"**Yo te amo más"**

Odio que me haga esto, sabe que no me gusta que estemos así eternamente y acabo cediendo yo. Me gustaría que, por una vez, me dejara ser el último en decir te quiero.

– Blaine, salimos ya.

Asiento al batería que me va a acompañar en este concierto y salgo para afinar la guitarra desde el escenario. Veo a Britt y Jane y les sonrío. Mi amiga está nerviosa y sé por qué es... Le guiño el ojo para tranquilizarla... Mi hermano también está, a pesar de que creía que iba a llegar tarde... Bueno, sólo falta él.

– Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, gracias por estar aquí. Espero que os guste el concierto.

Toco las primeras notas con mi guitarra y levanto la mirada para verlo a él... Sólo a él... Va a ser muy fácil cantar si sé que él está escuchando porque cada palabra está dedicada a él.

_I could write books in my sleep, without thinking too deep  
I could speak for a hundred days  
I could explain a concept that you didn't get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways... *_

* * *

* Words, de Darren Criss.


	6. SAM 20

**N/A: **Hoy es el cumpleaños del sexy, hermoso y perfecto Chord Overstreet, FELICIDADES!. Para celebrarlo voy a terminar este fic con sus pensamientos... Espero que os guste...

**TaniaH,** muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara... Último capítulo... Y una sorpresa que creo que muchos se esperan... Besos

* * *

_**SAM 2.0**_

Estoy muy nervioso... Tengo que estar en otro lugar pero este cliente no me deja salir. Es decorador de platós para una productora de televisión y está buscando cuadros para las localizaciones de una nueva serie. Sí, lo habéis acertado, soy pintor y fotógrafo. Después de pensar mucho, decidí dedicarme al arte. No ha sido fácil porque cuando tomé la decisión, en aquel viaje al lago con Blaine y Brittany, no podía solicitar plaza en ningún lugar.

Por eso, cuando los tres hicimos el juego de escribir nuestros destinos, me entristeció ver que ellos lo tenían claro y vivirían juntos. En el mío había una frase:

_"Donde pueda estudiar algo de arte"_

En cuanto ellos se enteraron, se pusieron a buscar información. Me di cuenta de que sólo buscaban en Los Angeles pero no protesté. Sé que estaban a punto de rendirse cuando encontraron una pequeña academia que realizaba cursos cada mes y podía hacerlos sin problemas. Figuras humanas, sombras, figuras geométricas, realismo... Demasiadas opciones y no se necesitaban buenas notas en el instituto.

Por eso me mudé con ellos a la Costa Oeste a un apartamento que, aunque no es pequeño, es muy justo para nosotros tres y comencé a apuntarme a varios cursos cada mes. Solía coincidir siempre con tres profesores, que no dudaban en guiarle para mejorar sus técnicas puesto que decían que tenía un talento natural... Hasta que, un día, uno de ellos le pidió que se encargara de la tienda de cuadros que tenían y a través de la cual se vendían varias de las obras que se creaban en los cursos.

Por eso me encuentro ahora atrapado en vez de acudir al concierto de Blaine... Mi novio. Sigue sonando raro aunque hace ya siete meses que empezamos a salir. Fue algo natural... Un día estaba en un bar con Brittany y varias bailarinas amigas suyas. Todas intentaban ligar conmigo pero yo no me sentía atraído por ninguna. Lo único que podía pensar era en tumbarme en el sofá con Blaine entre mis brazos mientras veíamos una película.

– Eso es amor, Sam.

Las palabras de Brittany me sorprendieron pero me puse a pensarlo y me di cuenta de que era real. Apreciaba la belleza de Blaine, eso era innegable. Siempre me había dicho a mí mismo que era normal, que era mi ojo de artista pero... En el fondo temía reconocer que era más. Tuve miedo, pensaba que él podría haber superado cualquier sentimiento amoroso hacia mí que tuviera en el pasado pero... Siempre puedes contar con Brittany. Una noche nos convenció y realizamos varios juegos con los que consiguió que yo confesara que tenía sentimientos hacia un amigo y él reconociera que no había dejado de sentir algo especial por mí. Y ahí empezó todo...

Y espero que esta tarde no termine si no consigo llegar a su concierto. Miro a los clientes que han separado varios cuadros.

– Me han gustado estos... ¿Sería posible que el artista de alguno realizara más para mí? – La mujer pregunta. A su lado, los otros dos hombres asienten, parece que están de acuerdo.

– Son todos míos, estaría encantado de pintar todos los que me encargaran. – Casualidad, todos los había hecho yo... Mira que hay cuadros en la tienda...

– Necesitaría un par de retratos de los protagonistas además de varios paisajes. Yo traería las fotos y me gustaría que los pintara... ¿Podría ser posible?

– Sí, estaría encantado.

Al final, pagan los cuadros y se marchan con el compromiso de volver. Le mando un rápido mensaje a Blaine antes de salir corriendo hacia la estación de metro porque deseo estar a su lado cuanto antes... Y verlo cantar sobre un escenario, lugar al que pertenece.

"**Un cliente me ha entretenido y llegaré un poco tarde. Tengo una gran noticia. Hoy es un gran día para los dos. Prometo que tendremos mucho sexo de celebración (el segundo mejor). Te amo"**

Sólo pasan unos minutos cuando recibo la respuesta... Ya he llegado a la estación y estoy esperando el tren. Por cierto, el mejor sexo es el de reconciliación, sobretodo cuando ha sido "culpa" de Blaine...

"_Estoy deseando saber qué noticia tienes y tener el sexo de celebración. Yo te amo más."_

"**Imposible, yo te amo más ;)"**

"_No, yo te amo más"_

"**Yo te amo más"**

Sé que odia no ser el último en decir "te quiero" pero que le incomoda que pasemos horas así. Sin embargo, debo decir que siento la necesidad de ser el último porque quiero que no lo olvide. Su relación con Kurt no funcionó porque él no le prestaba atención y no quiero que nos pase lo mismo...

Llego al local y escucho que está hablando pero no entiendo lo que dice. Una vez estoy en la sala, nuestras miradas se cruzan y me quedo congelado. Es él, su voz... Y sé que esa canción es para mí, me la ha cantado muchas veces (incluso estando los dos desnudos en la cama). Sin embargo, no importa las veces que la escuche, mi corazón se detiene cada vez que suenan esos acordes...

_I could write books in my sleep, without thinking too deep  
I could speak for a hundred days  
I could explain a concept that you didn't get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways... *_

* * *

* Words, de Darren Criss.


End file.
